The Legendary Trainer
by anime4life24
Summary: Kayla was considered the legendary trainer since she was the only trainer that the legendary Pokémon obeyed. They were bound beyond something much more than the love that she had for each of them but by the trust that they had in her.
**Summary:** Kayla was considered the legendary trainer since she was the only trainer that the legendary Pokémon obeyed. They were bound beyond something much more than the love that she had for each of them but by the trust that they had in her.

 **Disclaimer:** I only own Kayla and the idea

 **A/N** This takes place after Here Comes The Squirtle Squad

 **The Legendary Trainer**

 **Chapter 1**

Standing face to face with another trainer was the way that Kayla did her best talking. Today she was facing a trainer from Pallet Town named Ash Ketchum who had his friends with him. One of which she had gotten the Boulder Badge from.

Kayla said, "So you agree to four Pokémon each Ash?" Ash said, "Against you it should be easy." Kayla then laughed and said, "That's your first mistake Ash." He then scowled and said, "Go Bulbasaur!"

Kayla then said, "Leafeon give them your best." As her Leafeon came out Ash' friend Misty said, "Be careful Ash. Something is off about her. She isn't going to be like the other trainer's you've fought so far." Ash replied, "I know Misty." Kayla rolled her eyes and said, "Are we going to have a debate or a battle?"

Brock then said, "Trainer's begin." Ash replied, "Bulbasaur use razor leaf." Kayla replied, "You idiot Leafeon is a grass type. Leafeon dodge and then use Shadow Ball." Kayla's Leafeon dodged every one of the leaves and then used Shadow Ball."

Ash then stated, "Bulbasaur dodge." Kayla laughed, "It's too late for that Ketchum my Leafeon is one of my most powerful Pokémon in my team." Kayla's Leafeon hit Bulbasaur head on and Ash called out, "Bulbasaur!" His Bulbasaur then got up and Ash said, "Bulbasaur use tackle."

"Jump up and then use Giga Drain." Leafeon obeyed what her trainer said right away and she after her attack hit Ash' Bulbasaur and his Bulbasaur fainted and Brock said, "Bulbasaur is no longer able to battle Leafeon is the winner. Ash called out, "Bulbasaur! Return." After Ash recalled Bulbasaur he said, "Pikachu let's go."

Once Pikachu got out Kayla said, "Return Leafeon." Once her Leafeon returned she looked at the Pokeball and said, "You did great and I'm so proud of you and the way that you battled."

Ash then called over, "Are we going to battle or what?" Kayla looked over at Ash and said, "Oh we are going to battle. And it's time for you to learn my surprise. Zapdos come on out."

As Zapdos appeared Ash' friend Brock said, "Ash withdraw from the battle. You have no idea who you are facing!" Ash asked, "Who exactly am I facing Brock?!" He replied, "The Legendary Pokémon. Kayla Jayden the only person that can control the legendary Pokémon and not only that they respect her in a way that is uncommon for the legendary birds."

Kayla pushed up her glasses and Ash said, "Thanks for the warning Brock. But there is no way that I am going to back down from the chance to take on the legendary Pokémon."

Kayla said, "You should have listened to your friend because you don't stand a chance. Zapdos use Aerial Ace." As Zapdos went down for the attack Ash said, "Pikachu use quick attack." Pikachu used quick attack but was no match for Zapdos' speed directly and Kayla said, "Great job Zapdos. Now use your steel wing." Zapdos then swooped in for the attack and Ash called out, "Pikachu use Thunder Bolt!" The attack hit and it only bounced off of Zapdos and Kayla's Zapdos then hit Pikachu and he fainted. Brock then said, "Pikachu is no longer able to battle the round goes to Zapdos."

Ash then picked up Pikachu and grabbed one of his other Pokeballs and said, "Go Squirtle." Kayla then said, "Zapdos come over here." Zapdos flew over to Kayla who patted his head and Zapdos leaned into it and Kayla smiled and said, "Great job Zapdos. You're amazing and I'm so proud to be able to battle by your side."

Kayla then heard Misty say, "Ash do you have aby idea what you're doing? There is a reason why Kayla is called The Legendary Trainer. She has all three of the legendary birds and they trust her completely." Ash said, "I know Misty. But I know that I can beat her."

Kayla then said, "Zapdos return." She then grabbed one of her Pokeballs and said, "Articuno it's your turn to shine!" When Articuno appeared Kayla said, "Ash I want you to know that you have the ability to be a great Pokémon trainer." Ash said "And how would you know that Alyson?" Kayla replied, "The way that your Pokémon look at you have nothing but trust and respect for you. And one day you can be one of the best but today is not that day. I can tell that you are a new trainer by the way you are still shaky with their moves. Now let me show you what true experience can bring you. Articuno use Ice Beam around Squirtle and enclose him in the space."

As Squirtle was enclosed in the space Ash called out, "Squirtle!" Brock siad, "Ash you need to call off the battle before she totally finishes you off." Ash said, "Squirtle you water gun towards the ground and blast out of the ice." Squirtle blasted out of the ice and Kayla said, "Nicely down Ash," she looked down and said, "I was hoping that it wouldn't come down to this move. But I see that you won't give up anytime soon. Articuno use your Hyper Beam."

Ash then said, "Squirtle withdraw." Squirtle used withdraw but Ash didn't know that Kayla's Articuno had experience aiming for small openings and hit Squirtle directly."

Articuno then few next to Kayla and as she patted him Brock said, "Kayla and Articuno are the winners of the round." Kayla then said, "It's been an honor to face you Ash and I can tell that you will go far." Ash said, "Same to you Kayla but this battle isn't over. Go Charmander."

As Charmander came out Kayla said, "Articuno return." Kayla grabbed the final pokeball for the battle and said, "Moltres come on out." When Moltres was out of the pokeball Kayla said, "Wing Attack followed by Solar Beam." Ash then called out, "Charmander dodge and then use flame thrower."

But in the end Kayla's experience with Moltres and the power that he held proved to be the one to end the battle. Brock then said, "Ash and Charmander are unable to battle. The match goes to Alexandria."

Moltres flew over to Kayla who said, "Great job Moltres I'm so proud of you. You did a great job. Hey Ash this was a battle that wasn't easily won." Ash replied, "Thanks Kayla. You're a tough person to beat and with the legendary's in your corner people must always want to fight you."

Kayla nodded and said, "Definitely." Misty said, "Hey why don't you join us?" Kayla said, "Thanks I'd like that. Looks like your group of three just became a group of four."


End file.
